1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to keyboards. More specifically, the invention is an integrated ergonomic keyboard which utilizes a plurality of keys having statistically extrapolated indicia disposed thereon, in the form of characters, words and special commands for a specific language or software application use to form a Multi-Dexterous Keyboard (MDK) system, which significantly improves efficiency through reduced key stroke activity, increases comfort through various dexterity approaches and thus effectively reduces Repetitive Stress Injuries (RSI) in applications and their use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The industry standard keyboard layout that possesses a virtually complete monopoly in computers today is referred to as the QWERTY keyboard, because of the arrangement of the keys in the upper row of xe2x80x9cconventional keyboardsxe2x80x9d. Unlike the original keyboard layout designed by Sholes in the late 1800""s as a two finger typing layout (and the ten finger layout attributed to Mrs. L. V. Longley in 1878), the QWERTY layout was designed primarily to maximize the separation of the most frequently used keys in order to reduce jamming of the typewriter mechanism. As a result of this arrangement, the keys that were most frequently used were not as easily accessible by the typist. Thus, the QWERTY layout effectively reduced the speed at which user""s accessed keys.
Other keyboard layouts such as the Dvorak and Maltron models are available alternatives to the QWERTY keyboard. The most notable layout among these alternatives in the United States is the Dvorak layout named for its inventor, August Dvorak who was an early Ergonomics researcher at the University of Washington. In 1936, he analyzed the English language to determine which letters were most frequently used. He then rearranged the keyboard layout so that the keys having the most used letter indicia found were positioned on the xe2x80x9chome rowxe2x80x9d, that is the row under the fingers of a typist defined as a rest position. By grouping the keys with the most used letter indicia close together, finger reaching distance between the most used xe2x80x9cletterxe2x80x9d keys was minimized and typing speed increased. The Maltron keyboard layout capitalizes on the natural finger movements and the differing lengths of the fingers and thumbs. In 1976, Lillian Malt developed the idea of curving the keyboard to fit the natural finger movements thereby relieving fatigue and pain in the associated muscle groups. The keyboard layout is shaped in three dimensions, and allows movements to occur naturally to minimize muscle related fatigue and stress. Separation of the letter keys into two spaced groups and designing for radial finger movement over keys at differing heights, the Maltron layout sought to reduce abduction and pronation stress. However, this model has been plagued by the psychological effects of having a trained typist relearn or adjust to a new keyboard orientation. Thus, the Maltron model has fared only in Europe.
In the United States, however, conformance to the format and shape of the computer keyboard has only grown from the QWERTY concept that was originally designed for typewriters to permit in its infancy rather sluggish mechanics to operate efficiently and effectively. The practice of heavy key presses also only allowed for and targeted the non-disabled users.
The demand for rapid data entry into computers and the increase in complex combinations of keystrokes required by modern software applications, have been the driving factors for the need of an ergonomic keyboard which maximizes user comfort and provides a keyboard layout for the efficient utilization of the most frequently used characters, words and related function keys in a keyboard system to minimize the growing number of reported Repetitive Stress/Strain Injuries (RSI) for both disabled and non-disabled keyboard users.
While numerous ergonomic keyboards have been devised to provide user comfort and utility, particularly in three categories: key positioning and utilization, single handed and separate manipulable keyboard consoles, and special ergonomic contours for hand and finger placement, there has yet to exist an ergonomic keyboard which utilizes a keyboard layout with keys having selective indicia of the most used characters, words and/or commands statistically extrapolated from a language (eg. English, German, etc.) and from software application use for efficient keyboard use and the reduction of RSI as herein described.
In the first category, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,268 issued to Diernisse H. V. discloses an ergonomic keyboard which groups information into specific modes such as the capital letters of the Latin alphabet and other information which can be entered by a single key stroke. The keys on the keyboard are irregularly arranged so that the fingers naturally rest on a set of home keys (eg. Y, U, B, P, D and H). In the preferred arrangement, the keys are separated by an imaginary dividing line down the middle of the board with each side having two groups of keys separated from each other.
The top groups are information keys, operated by the non-thumbs as preprogrammed or operator programmed keys. The top group of keys transmit bits of information consisting of characters, operations or sequences thereof. The bottom groups are control keys which control hardware and software operated by the thumbs. With the exception of the programmable function, the bottom groups perform the same function in all modes on a particular device, and are permanently marked with the functions they perform. Similarly designed keyboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Crews (5,017,030), Braun et al. (5,318,367), Louis (5,372,441 and 5,503,484), Miller (5,660,488) and Willner (5,790,103).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,030 issued to Crews discloses a split designed ergonomic keyboard as a single keyboard console usable on a typewriter or computer terminal which includes right and left pre-loaded palm pads. Each palm pad respectively supports the left and right hand and serve to operate the SHIFT and SHIFT LOCK functions. A dual column of function keys are disposed within a central portion of the keyboard separating the left and right hand keys as preprogrammed function keys. The keys are arranged to fit the span of a single hand with multiple character output.
The keyboard design which utilizes the split or V-shaped arrangement of the keys has provided added utility amongst conventional keyboards according to the xe2x80x9cQwertyxe2x80x9d geometric keyboard standard. However, this key arrangement was not intended to provided optimal character output targeted towards reducing Repetitive Stress Injuries (RSI). This particular keyboard arrangement is disclosed in the respective Patents issued to Braun et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,367), Louis (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,372,441 and 5,503,484), Miller (U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,488) Hossenlopp et al. (WO 01/27732 A1).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620.267 issued to Klauber discloses a keyboard with thumb activated control keys. The placement of the thumb activated keys facilitates easy ergonomic access to control functions without averting the eyes from executed readable text or preventing uncomfortable stretching of the hands. This particular key feature is incorporated herein by reference. Other varieties of conventional keyboards with special key placements for efficient utilization of selective keys are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Mensick (5,716,149 and 5,971,636), Willner (5,790,103), Bartet (5,828,323), Hargreaves et al. (6,005,496), Dodd (6,031,469), Leu et al. (6,084,576) and Rakoski (6,088,022).
U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Mensick (5,716,149 and 5,971,636) discloses a keyboard which integrates the placement of keys within a single conventional keyboard having a spaced sinusoidal pattern instead of a linear arrangement. The geometric relationships between keys is selected to correspond to the relative positions of the base of a user""s fingers, wrist and natural orientation of the finger tips. This correspondence correlates the organization of keys with arrangements of the metacarphalangeal joints forming the base of the fingers. In particular, these ergonomic modifications are applied to the standard geometry of the xe2x80x9cQWERTYxe2x80x9d or DVORAK keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,103 issued to Willner discloses another approach of key placements for a single conventional keyboard. The keyboard system includes a base on which is provided a first set of control keys for assigning an output function selected by simultaneously operating one of a plurality of multi-function character keys. The particular assignment of alphabetic characters to particular character keys is made to provide xe2x80x9cQWERTYxe2x80x9d compatibility. Each of the sets of the keys are irregularly arranged on the base to be located under the fingertips of a user""s bent hands. Special function keys are separated by color coded indicia to indicate upper and lower case letters for example, via CAPS SHIFT and CAPS LOCK control keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,323 issued to Bartet discloses an ergonomic keyboard which utilizes ten keys activated in pairs to produce coding signals in the form of alphabetical symbols. The keyboard operates as a replacement or in parallel with a conventional keyboard. Each key corresponds in position with each finger on a hand. By pressing two keys, unique letters and functions are produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,496 issued to Hargreaves et al. discloses an ergonomic keyboard which includes an alphanumeric key array arranged in a generally orthogonal, concave array. A home row of keys defines a reference position for the fingers of the operator or user. A linear array of function keys is provided and positioned above the reference position and tilted toward the user. A generally orthogonal array of auxiliary keys is also disposed above the reference and is rotated with respect to the reference position to accommodate the natural angle of the thumb and index finger of respective left and right hands of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,469 issued to Dodd discloses a pyramidal-shaped keyboard device which includes left and right hand members separated from each other by a thumb control surface. Each hand member is formed with four cavities for receiving the four fingers of the left and right hands, respectively of a user. Each cavity contains three switches, with one switch being operated when the user extends the appropriate finger, a second being operated when the user depresses the finger, and a third being operated when the user retracts the finger. Each switch generates a signal representative of a character of a character set with thumb switches being operable by a user""s thumbs to invoke one of a plurality of sets. A similar pyramidal-shaped keyboard is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. issued to Danziger (5,426,449).
Numerous other conventional ergonomic keyboards such as those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Hargreaves (5,610,602), Rader (5,122,786), Spencer et al. (5,137,384), Gambaro (5,178,477 and 5,332,322), Hargreaves et al. (5,673,040), Grezesak (6,132,118) and Leu et al (6,084,576) are designed specifically with key features for single, left and right hand operability. Of particular note, is the U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,576 issued to Leu et al. which describes an ergonomic keyboard having keys mapped to the shape or contour of the hands and fingers of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,022 issued to Rakoski discloses a spherical keyboard having cavities in its outer surface for adapting keys thereto and a built-in mouse. The cavities are arranged in arcuate rows, with the rows corresponding to the positions and varied lengths of a users""s fingers. Keys are arranged in the cavities in a standard keyboard or QWERTY format so that users with conventional typing skills can use normal fingering for data entry without lifting their hands from the spherical body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,673 issued to Zarek discloses a keyboard also having an embedded mouse feature, however, the mouse is disposed as a removable feature within a split keyboard arrangement having keys set integrally within a substantially planar base. Other split style keyboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Gaither (5,731,808), Cheng (5,775,822), Hayahi et al. (5,788,386) and Blish (6,022,156), which include multiple keyboard sections linked by at least one data transmission cable.
With split keyboard designs come various ergonomic contours and shapes in keyboards for added comfort with special hand placement as those keyboards or data entry devices described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Andrews (5,073,050), Camacho et al. (5,360,280), Minogue (5,397,189), Herman et al. (5,553,953), Murmann et al. (5,553,953), Murmann et al. (5,612,691), Rice (5,788,195) and Nielsen et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,279).
Foreign Patents granted to Anmelder (DE 4304470A1), Byrne (EP 0 768 598 A1), Paul (DE 34 09 980 A1), Montane (FR 2 655 911), and Jan (DE 4 304 470) disclose conventional ergonomic keyboard features of general relevancy to the ergonomic keyboard system as herein described.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The computer keyboard according to the invention is an integrated ergonomic keyboard which combines conventional keyboard features to form a Multi-Dexterous Keyboard (MDK) system using statistically extrapolated characters, groups of words and/or special commands disposed on selective keys for efficient and less repetitive key use noted for currently available keyboards. The MDK features are designed to minimize Repetitive Stress Injuries (RSI), Carpel Tunnel Syndrome (CTS) and other Cummulative Trauma Disorders (CTD) such as Musculoskeletal Disorders (MSD), Occupational Overuse Syndrome (OOS), Repetitive Motion Injury (RMI), Upper Limb Disorder (ULD), etc. general utilization by both dual or single handed keyboard users, full or limited dexterity keyboard users, and left or right hand oriented keyboard users.
In a first embodiment, described as a solid and/or contoured split keyboard structure with feature keys disposed centrally, thus retaining somewhat a similar look and feel of a standard keyboard, also comprises subtle width separation between the Left-Hand-Side (LHS) and Right-Hand-Side (RHS) of a standard keyboard, thus reducing ulnar deviation and pronation issues similar to those attempted by keyboards with the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d orientation. Language characteristics in English (and other languages) are statistically extrapolated and arranged as primary key values based on the most used letters or groups of letters (i.e. in the form of digraphs (coupled letters), tri-graphs (tripled letters, etc.) or words for efficient utilization of the keyboard via either a dual or single handed user. Also, as secondary values to the extrapolated language based primary key values, as described prior, the most common application commands, acronyms and/or mnemonics are statistically extrapolated and arranged among the same keys.
The primary letter and digraph sets unlike conventional keyboards provide (TO, OR, EN, T, I, ON), (TH, E, AN, D), (ER, IN, G, Y, RE, N, ED) and (QU, Q). With this feature alone multiple key strokes are reduced by at least 24.1%. With the most common component words and trigraphs derived with the featured keys include QUE, QUA, QUI, THE, ETH, ITH, ION, ONE, TEN, ENT, END, ENV, FOR, TOR, TER, FER, GER, BER, INT, INY, REY, REG, GED, EDY, AND, ANY, ANI, etc. The MDK also include default linguistic settings that are function key controlled. Default linguistic settings for MDK feature keys are the language digraph values, that is in normal mode pressing xe2x80x9cENxe2x80x9d alone will give xe2x80x9cenxe2x80x9d. Pressing the xe2x80x9cSHIFTxe2x80x9d function key in combination with key xe2x80x9cENxe2x80x9d will produce xe2x80x9cENxe2x80x9d in upper case. In Caps lock mode the values summoned would be xe2x80x9cENxe2x80x9d an xe2x80x9cenxe2x80x9d in reverse. Composite key features include DUAL which accesses secondary feature key values and DUAL SHIFT which accesses and shifts on secondary feature key values. In normal mode the xe2x80x9cDUALxe2x80x9d key used in combination with key xe2x80x9cENxe2x80x9d summons xe2x80x9c.bizxe2x80x9d value and xe2x80x9cDUAL SHIFTxe2x80x9d summons the xe2x80x9c.BIZxe2x80x9d value. These key features along with the CTRL, ALT, and DELETE keys are arranged vertically in the center area of the keyboard. The second embodiment includes all the attributes of the first embodiment of the MDK system, except the second embodiment keyboard driver provides flexibility to either set the functionality of the keys to static or dynamic modes for simple use. The static feature allows a user to pre-select values of keys from a pre-defined list or user-defined program. The keyboard according to both embodiments can be arranged as separate keyboard features utilizing the QWERTY model for both dual and single hand users, full or limited dexterity and/or left or right oriented keyboards. Other features include a cable connected numeric pad extension and optional adjacent LCD calculator.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an ergonomic keyboard which reduces injuries from repetitive motion for both dual and single handed users, by reducing keystroke activity under improved comfort also.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ergonomic keyboard which utilizes a plurality of predefined keys having statistically extrapolated characters, words, groups of words and special commands within a single key to reduce repetitive key use of the most used characters, words, etc. in computer and Internet related applications by default.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an ergonomic keyboard which can be segmented and mountable to a base.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ergonomic keyboard which is adjustable in orientation regarding approach, inclination and declination for left and right hand use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.